eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Echoes of Faydwer
:Echoes of Faydwer is also known as LU29. For the complete patch notes, see LU29 right|thumb|The Continent of Faydwer (see [[#Zonen|unten for Zone Connections Map)]] Echoes of Faydwer is the third expansion for EverQuest II, released in November of 2006. It contains content for levels 1-70, including a new starting city. It is the largest Erweiterung to date. The retail version also includes Desert of Flames and Kingdom of Sky. __FORCETOC__ Getting to Faydwer You can catch a boat to Hackklotzberge at the end of the dock in Donnersteppen or Wald von Nektulos. Unlike other zones you can travel to from the docks, this one has an actual boat which you may have to wait for. There are two separate boats, one per old-world dock. Each takes 8 minutes for a round trip. On the Butcherblock Bay docks there is also a flying carpet that can transport you to Treibsande. The carpet at the Sinking Sands dock can return you to Hackklotzberge. Originally this carpet was limited to returning you to your home city, or Hackklotzberge if you were a resident of Kelethin, however now any good aligned Norrathian can travel from Sinking Sands to Hackklotzberge by carpet, evil aligned can fly to Dunkellichtwald. You could also find a friendly Sorceror or Druid so that they can port you. Character & Guild Development *Belief in the Gods *Subclass Achievement Abilities *Secondary Tradeskills (Tinkering and Transmuting) *Cloaks *Adornments *New Character Races: Fae and Arasai *Transportation spells for Druids and Sorcerers **Druids can now transport an unlimited number of players to any active Druid Ring. **Sorcerers can now transport a single group or raid member or their entire group to any unlocked Combine Spires or Ulteran Spires *New Languages: Tik-Tok, Serilian, Faerlie *Maximum Guild Level raised to 60 *Guild-specific heraldic badges Quests Hallmark quest series: Swords of Destiny Timeline *New Collection Quests Solo Questreihen: * (1-10) * (10-20) * (20-35) * (35-50) * (50-60) * (60-70) Erbequests: *Für Dienst und Ehre (17) quest for Dwarven Ringmail Tunic *Krieg und Garderobe (35) quest for Robe of the Oracle *Stab der Beobachter (50) quest for Stab der Beobachter *Opfer des Feenkriegs (60) quest for Rain Caller *Ghoulbane Empowered (65) quest for Empowered Ghoulbane *Das Symbol im Fleisch (68) quest for Crested Mistmoore Shield *Der vierte Krieger (70) quest series for Cloak of Flames - This is a Heritage Quest series. It contains a total of 12 quests, 4 of which are sub-quests. It starts with the collection quest An Old Memoir, and ends with The Fourth Warrior-Unification. Signatur-Quest: *Kunstfertigkeit der Koada'Dal-Weisen (65) Belohnung: Schild des Weisen Signatur Serie: Fließendes Cape des dunklen Fürsten ' *besteht aus 6 Quests, startet mit Suche nach dem Verfasser (65) und endet mit Fließendes Cape des dunklen Fürsten (70 Episch). '''Signatur Serie: ''Eitholi, Die Klinge der Fee ' *besteht aus 4 Quests, startet mit Der Wind, der ihren Namen spricht (24) und endet mit Mehr als nur ein Baum (25). '''Signature Serie: ''The Ivy Shrouded Orb of Tunare ' (70) *besteht aus 9 Quests, startet mit Korruption in Feendunkel und endet mit A Predestined Fate (70). '''Signatur Serie: ''Der Sturmhammer ''' (65) *besteht aus 5 Quests, startet mit dem Sammlungsreward Buch: Hammer der Tiefen und endet mit Sturmhammer Finale (65) '''Götter-Questlinie: *Tunare - Gut *Mithaniel Marr - Gut *Quellious - Gut *Solusek Ro - Neutral *Brell Serilis - Neutral *Cazic-Thule - Böse *Rallos Zek - Böse *Innoruuk - Böse Zonen right|thumb|Faydwer Zone Connections Map by [[User:FlorenceSopher]] Überlandzone: *Ober-Feendunkel (1-20) - includes city of Kelethin *Hackklotzberge (20-35) - dock to Shattered Lands (Nek/TS) and Desert of Flames (SS) *Dampfquellen-Gebirge (35-50) *Unter-Feendunkel (50-60) *Ausgedehnte Prärien (60-70) Offene Dungeons: *Knochenbrecherwarte (20-30) *Klak'anon (45-55) *Neu-Tunare (55-65) *Kaladim (60-70) *Schloss Nebelmoor (70) *Nebelmoor-Katakomben (70) Heroische Instanzen: *Grender's Höhle (6-8) *The D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Die Minen von Meldrath (50-55) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *Der Akadechismus (60-70) *Der Obelisk des schädlichen Einflusses (65-70) *Gruft von Valdoon (70) *Die Stätte der Unruhe (70) Raid Instances: *Clockwork Menace Factory *Unterschlupf der Freidenker *Mistmoore's Inner Sanctum *Stormguard Hall *Smaragdhallen References #http://www.echoesoffaydwer.com Echoes of Faydwer Official Site #http://eq2vault.ign.com/static.php?page=eofbetatour EQ2 Vault Echoes of Faydwer Beta Tour #http://eq2.crgaming.com/viewarticle.asp?Article=11178 EQ2 Realm Echoes of Faydwer Tour #http://eq2.ogaming.com/data/4224~Faydwertour.php EQ2 OGaming Echoes of Faydwer Tour #http://eq2.stratics.com/content/editorials/eofbetareview.php EQ2 Stratics Echoes of Faydwer Preview #http://eq2.eqtraders.com/articles/article_page.php?article=g102 EQ2 Traders Corner Visit With the Fae }}